Al X Rena
by KatherineGabaccia
Summary: Lemon story i wrote for my friend with Al and an OC. Mature. Don't like. Don't read.


Rena X Alphonse.

It started as an average day in Risembool, Alphonse Elric was busy training to get stronger and someday find his brother and bring him back from the other side of the gate. Rena was keeping herself occupied by chasing cows and hanging out with Al whenever he found the free time. It was a peaceful life, The two didn't seem to have a care in the world. That was at least until a few of the military dogs had shown up. One was Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, the other was Officer Nessa Anderson, a new addition to eastern command. To Rena and Al's disappointment the two were not their for a lovers get away...No, they were not even there for a visit, they were there to ask for help.

I don't understand, I'm not even a state alchemist... Al whispered in confusion as he watched the two military personal. Havoc sighed and chewed on the end of his cigarette in distress. Normally, we wouldn't come ask a civilian for help...but, we know your alchemy is strong Al, I mean hell, Edward would've been envious of your abilities.. Havoc whispered and Nessa frowned touching him on the shoulder. This is no time to be nostalgic Lieutenant...To be honest Alphonse, Eastern command is desperate, we're asking for the help of anyone who is able. She looked over at Rena and Al in a very serious manner. Al swallowed hard in fear. W...what is it that is so important Miss. Anderson? Rena and Al stared up at Nessa in a mix of fear and interest. Nessa glanced at Havoc and sighed. There...is a terrorist unit on the loose...they have killed 50 of our men and 200 civilians in the past month. We need anyone who can to fight to be by our side against this threat...

The words weighed down on Al's shoulders like a lead weight. You...you want us to risk our lives! He yelped in a panic. Rena frowned in worry and looked back at Al. Havoc looked down. Look, I know it's way to much to ask of anyone, and hell, if Edward knew we were asking this of you..he would kill us...but, like Ness said, We're desperate Al. I mean with the colonel being unable to use his alchemy since Edward vanished...we're undermanned, weak, and well it wont be long until eastern command will fall to these creeps...and countless people will die. Not to mention...it might be the start another war if we can't stop it soon... He whispered with a deeply troubled frown. Trust me Al in any other situation we would never ask this of anyone...

We're setting up a rebel unit of civilian soldiers and alchemists to defend our nation...So far we have three troops, One of the troops is stationed just outside of Risembool, Lieutenant Havoc and I will be stationed there, as would you if you choose to help...we're going up against a group of about fifty men...but they aren't your typical terrorists...they act more in a manner that well, a serial killer would... Nessa bit her lip as she explained. They kidnap their victims before they kill. Instead of their traditional tactics of just gunning people down...

They sound like a real threat. Al interrupted only earning a small nod from Nessa. Havoc took a deep breath. You can aways say No Alphonse. We're only asking because we are required to by the state... He looked over the young Elric brother and his friend in worry. To drag these teenagers into this mess just wasn't right. Without the colonel, the military was really going to blinking blue blazes...

I'll help. Al whispered as he looked at the military personal. He didn't remember his adventures with his brother Edward, he didn't remember any of the members of Eastern command, He didn't really remember Havoc...but he felt like it was his duty to help. Rena looked down in worry. Well, you're not going alone! she glared up at Al. I'm going with you! Al looked over at Rena then nodded calmly. He wanted her to be by his side, no matter what. Nessa nodded a bit and then stood silently, Havoc stood as well but with a small sigh. Very well, Meet us outside of town in half an hour, pack light. We'll be moving out when the sun begins to set... He instructed and then the two military personal took their leave, hand in hand as they went as if they were trying to prove to each other that what they were doing was right, trying to keep a hold of on of the few sane things left in their lives. Another war? If that were to happen...it wasn't likely that anyone would survive it.

Al frowned as he stood and went to his room to begin to pack, Rena followed him up to his room in worry. Al pulled Rena into a tight hug. Are you sure you want to do this? He whispered in concern. Rena weakly nodded. I want to be by your side Al, even if that means fighting..okay? She smiled softly and he smiled a small bit. He pressed his lips lightly to hers his fingers running through her soft white hair. I'm glad Rena, I really am. He held her close. In all honesty Al was terrified. They were going up against people who wouldn't hesitate to hurt them. Who wouldn't hesitate to kill. Who wanted to see people suffer. If he died; he would never be able to find his brother, he would never be able to grow up, to have a family, to..to be with Rena. There was no way he could let her get in the line of fire. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her.

Rena smiled and kissed Al on the cheek. No worries alright? She whispered lacing her arms around his neck, She fully knew the risks they were taking, unlike Al she remembered the dangerous adventures that they had been on with Edward, being around The Fullmetal Alchemist had put their lives in danger many times but they had never minded, it had always been fun. It had always turned out okay. Rena was sure that this time would be no different, with or without Edward. Her and Al could handle whatever anyone threw their way! That was why they were still together, even though Al couldn't remember their past...They were more then lovers, they were best friends too. Rena would never part with him as long as he needed her in his life, and she knew Al would be by her side for as long as she needed him. It just worked like that. It always had and always would.

Al smiled in a playful manner at Rena as she laughed and pushed Al to the small bed and crawled on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head as she kissed him deeply. That kiss sent sparks through Alphonse's body, in a way that nothing else in the world could ever compare to, not even Alchemy. He kissed back in a mix of passion and excitement. Rena smiled as she licked his bottom lip silently asking to be allowed access. Al blushed a small bit and parted his lips allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth brushing against his causing him to moan into her mouth. Their tongues danced together as the space between them began to slowly vanish, their bodies heating up to the point they almost believed their clothes would melt off of their skin.

Sadly, the two had to pause to breath, Al chuckled softly as he panted with excitement and embarrassment, Rena did the same as she smiled at him. Both quickly began to remove their clothes, those horrible, pointless, creations of man that only got in the way of the two of them being together. Al swallowed hard as he gazed down Rena's body blushing brightly. Wow.. He whispered and smiled in a bright childish manner. It wasn't the first time they had done this, Many a time they had snuck behind the backs of Granny and Winry and Teacher to spend this sort of special time together. Sure, they probably shouldn't have been doing this sort of thing. They weren't married and they were a bit...well...young, but neither of them cared about those things. They were old enough to know that they were in love and when they got a bit older, then they could get married.

Rena blushed and hit Al on the shoulder sightly, it was embarrassing to be stared down, even by her lover. Al chuckled and bowed his head a bit and apologized then he pulled her to himself again kissing her softly, the warmth between their bodies was amazing. Every touch was cherished by them both. It was something wonderful that the two of them would always share together. Al kissed her neck sucking lightly as he positioned himself. He glanced up at Rena in an innocent manner. Is it okay if I..? Rena giggled. That was Al, even in the most intimate of moments he would ask for permission before he dared to enter the temple that her body was. She nodded. Of course Alphonse.

Al blushed brightly and smiled as he slipped into the tight wet silk feel of her. It was absolutely wonderful...The two of them fit together in such a perfect manner, as if they were two pieces of the same puzzle. Rena moaned lightly and Al bit his lip beaming with happiness. He loved hearing her make sounds like that when they made love. It let him know that she was enjoying it as much as he was. After all making love was just like alchemy, passion, bliss, love, all of it had to be in an equal exchange. That was the way things should be, and that was the way Al always made sure it was. His pulses were steady and gentle but the pressure was incredible causing Rena to whimper and tremble in bliss. Al panted softly as they began to near their point of no return.

Rena spread her legs just ever so slightly more, so she could wrap them around Alphonse's waist allowing him to get as deep into her as physically possible for two humans. He began to move a bit faster feeling his focus slipping. He closed his eyes tightly as her muscles began to clench and tighten around him, he was only able to make a small broken noise before he climaxed along with her, releasing every bit of himself into her. It was equivalent exchange. The two mixing their genetic DNA by creating pure ecstasy with one and other. They just lay there for a few moments basking in pleasure and passion. Al smiled as he pulled away a bit removing himself from her body as Rena closed her eyes snuggling to the covers sleepily. W-wake me up when we need to leave.. She whispered and Al nodded a small bit. Of course...

The sun was beginning to set over the hills, the wind was cold as it whispered past the volunteer soldiers. Havoc sighed as he placed another cigarette to his lips and he stared up to the sky. He glanced down at the round and forced a small smile as he saw Alphonse walking down the dirt road carrying a small wooden suitcase. Al waved. Hey Lieutenant! Where's Miss. Anderson? He tilted his head as he walked up to stand next to Havoc. Havoc's face reddened a small bit and he rubbed the back of his neck. Uh, she's well...resting in the...uh..tent, she was really..ha, tired...yeah He chuckled weakly and took a drag from his cigarette and Al nodded a small bit. Havoc glanced around and frowned. So Al, where's your girlfriend?

Al bit his lip and glanced back down the road to the house where they had been staying. Rena was still fast asleep snuggled to the blankets. Al prayed that she could forgive him but he just couldn't allow her to go to the battle field like he was. He just loved her too much for that. She decided to stay home. He spoke weakly and Havoc nodded slightly. Well, that's probably for the best... Al closed his eyes hoping it really was for the best...


End file.
